Surgical Tools
A wide variety of tools is at the doctors' disposal in the Trauma Center series. Each is used for specific purposes pertaining to each individual operation. Surgical Tools Antibiotic Gel Having many uses, the gel is readily available to treat nearly all small wounds instantly. The gel is used at the beginning and end of all operations, to sterilize the opening before beginning treatment on a patient and to properly bandage a patient after stitching up the opening after the operation is complete. It is also needed to finish the application of synthetic membranes. As a bonus effect, the gel will increase the patient's vitals as it is applied. Antibiotic Gel may be limited to use during some operations. In a similar way to the laser's battery, prior to Trauma Team the player can only use so much gel at a time continuously before it runs out, but controlled use allows the jar to replenish as it is used. ;Main Uses and Functions *Sterilizes the area where an incision will be made. *Stops the bleeding of a wound, temporarily preventing further vital loss. *Heals small wounds, such as those left behind by burning off polyps. *Anesthesizes burns in First Response. *Stops small hemorrhages. *Cements bone fragments once they are properly replaced. *Restores Vitals by a small amount. Syringe The syringe is mainly used to inject stabilizer, the greenish liquid found in the round vial. A full injection of stabilizer will increase the patient's vitals by 12 (24 on easy) points over one second. The syringe is used in certain operations in conjunction with special vials that are available only on the missions to which they pertain. Some examples include the brown aneurysm constrictor, the blue coolant when treating burn wounds, and the blue anti-inflammatory. Note: Stabilizer may be unavailable during some operations. '' In all games prior to ''Trauma Team, using the stabilizer reduces the available use of the syringe the more it is injected continuously, the syringe turning orange, then red and finally becomes empty. This is only caused by the stabilizer and not any of the other injections (e.g. anti-inflammatory). In Trauma Team's Endoscopy section, the syringe and Stabilizer function as two different tools, both operated using the Z button. Stabilizer only requires that the player is close enough to an inner wall, while the syringe requires the player to release the Z button once the meter reaches the indicated yellow line. Injecting too much medication will cause vital damage. ;Main Uses and Functions *Injects liquids, such as stabilizer and anti-inflammatory, into the body. Sutures The tool needed to mend lacerations, complete anastomosis, and finish other procedures such as putting in an artificial heart valve. It is used by drawing a zigzag across the wound that is to be mended. Use care in the suturing technique, as a "bad" suture will break your combo and cost you many points at the end of the operation. Additionally, straying too far from the wound while suturing it will register as a Miss. It is a little known fact that the sutures can run out, usually only when a player is trying to boost its mark at the end when Savato is creating a lot of lacerations at the end. However, the lack of its usage makes it such that this hardly happens. ;Main Uses and Functions *Stitches up wounds and lacerations. *Used to close the entry incision at the very end of the operation. Drain Used for removing pools of blood or pus, along with draining cytoplasm off tumors so that they can be excised. In Trauma Team's Endoscopy section, the drain is operated with the Z button, and its positioning can be adjusted using the control stick on the Nunchuck. ;Main Uses and Functions *Removes fluids like blood, pus, or mucus. *Drains the tissue of Soma and combined Deftera. *Drains the cytoplasm of tumors to remove them. Laser Another tool with a wide variety of uses, the laser is the main tool needed to incinerate many strains of GUILT or Stigma, along with burning off polyps. In all games prior to Trauma Team, the laser is fed off a battery pack which stores a finite amount of energy at a time, indicated by the laser icon which shows how much is left. If the player allows it to run out through continuous use, he/she must wait approximately 4 seconds for a new battery to be implemented. The battery is self-replenishing however, and allowing a short break during use gives the laser time to recharge. In most Pempti missions, rather than the usual blue laser the laser is replaced with the Scalar laser, an experimental laser developed by Victor Niguel specifically to damage the Pempti core and prevent it from regenerating. Here, the laser is red, and has an infinite battery. In Trauma Team's Orthopedics section, a stronger laser appears as a laser cutter used to cut out pieces of synthetic bone. Used similar to the scalpel, the player has to follow the guide - straying too far will cause a Miss, and halting the procedure midway will break the chain. ;Main Uses and Functions *Used to incinerate certain strains of GUILT and Stigma. *Used to remove small tumors and polyps. *Used to cut out pieces of synthetic bone. *Used to remove Savato's protective membrane Ultrasound Used to find problem areas not readily visible. Ultrasound targets include tumors, Kyriaki, lung fluid pockets, and others. This tool will not fully reveal tumors unless it is used directly on top of one, and even then the tumor will disappear after 5 seconds. In New Blood and Trauma Team, the Ultrasound is capable of detecting targets without even needing to sound it, making it easier to score Cools on tumor excision. ;Main Uses and Functions *Reveals objects hidden in the organ, such as tumors. *Can also be used to reveal the shape of wires that are bent within the organ. Scalpel A cutting tool that is used at the beginning of most operations after sterilizing the site with antibiotic gel. Be careful when making the initial incision - halting midway or going too far from it will cause a Miss. It is also used to make incisions to draw out foreign objects, or excise foreign objects like tumors. Vitals will take some damage while the scalpel is in use so take caution (In Trauma Team, vitals will only sustain damage while cutting out hemmorages). In Trauma Team's Endoscopy section, the scalpel is operated using the Z button, with the control stick on the Nunchuck helping to move it around. Vitals take much more damage from the scalpel in endoscopy forcing the player to pay much closer attention to the Vitals while in use. In the Orthopedics section, the scalpel will be selected when needed, and the player has to trace as close to the indicated guideline as possible. Straying too far from it will cause a Miss, and halting the cutting midway will break the chain. During operations against Savato, cutting at the nest with the scalpel will cause the blade to melt after each strand is cut, causing the tool to be placed out of action for a few seconds while a spare is implemented. During these breaks the player is still able to use all other tools. ;Main Uses and Functions *Excises tumors. *Creates incisions. *Destroying Savato nests. *Exposing GUILT, tumors and hemorraging which are hidden below the skin or organ surface. *Weakening Savato's legs after protective shell is off. (Second Opinion) Forceps The forceps is a grasping tool, used to either remove foreign objects or place things like skin grafts and synthetic membranes. Take care not to drop the item, while moving it to or from the tray, though. When positioning items in the Wii games, sometimes the item needs to be rotated into the correct angle by twisting the Wiimote. In Trauma Team's Endoscopy section, the Forceps is operated with the Z button, and releasing the Z button will immediately retrieve the object. ;Main Uses and Functions *Removes foreign objects, such as glass shards, bone fragments and excised tumors. *Places synthetic membranes and skin grafts. *Realigns warped bones to the correct positions. Situational Tools Hands This comes only into play in Under the Knife, and are used mainly to massage the synthetic membrane to have it meld with the organ. Selecting the Hands tool twice in succession will switch it to the Healing Touch tool. Additionally, when a patient enters cardiac arrest, the player also needs to use this tool to resuscitate the patient. See the Manual Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation section below. The hands also make a return in an instance in Trauma Team, where the player has to palpate the organ to search for affected areas which the ultrasound cannot pick up. Defibrillator ]] When a patient goes into cardiac arrest, the defibrillator will automatically come into play. This is a dire situation that does not happen often, but it will always place the patient's vitals at 10 (In Trauma Team vitals will not drop to 10 during cardiac arrest), and they will steadily drop until defibrillation is complete. For the DS games, the paddles must be shifted into position with the stylus, and the stylus needs to be held on the touch screen and released when the bar hits the specified areas of the defibrillator's charge meter. For the Wii games, both the Wiimote and Nunchuck need to be pushed forward to position the paddes. The meter will then oscillate, and the Z and B buttons must be simultaneously pressed at the correct time for successful defibrillation. Hitting in the light gray area will cause semi-successful defibrillation and require a second hit; however if the green area is hit first, the patient will be revived instantly and the operation will continue. Manual Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation (Heart Massage) This procedure is used in ''New Blood and Under the Knife 2 when a defibrillator is not available. The outline of a hand will pulse over the heart, and the correct buttons must be pressed when the outline lands on the hand. "Cool" will be worth two successful pulses, while "Good" will only be worth one. Approximately 10 successful pulses must occur to resuscitate the patient. In Under The Knife 2, the timing must be done correctly 5 times consecutively to resuscitate the patient. In Under the Knife, without the defibrilator this also appears in the few occasions a patient enters cardiac arrest. Antibiotic gel first has to be spread on the specified area, and then, with the hands tool selected, the moving dark bar on the touch screen must be followed. If sufficient antibiotic gel is applied and the specified area stays green, a "Cool" is awarded, else the area will revert to greyish blue and a "Good" would be awarded instead. This also comes into play in Trauma Team's First Response section. A guide will appear showing the appropriate timings to swing the Wiimote. Follow the shown timings and swing the Wiimote vertically downwards. Sometimes, a more powerful blow is needed, where the A button needs to be held down before swinging the Wiimote downwards. Synthetic Membrane Used to repair sections of an organ after excising a harmful entity with the scalpel. Applied with forceps. In Under the Knife, application of the membrane requires disinfecting with antibiotic gel as well as massage with the hand, while from Second Opinion onwards, only a light application of gel is needed to set the membrane. Be quick when using the synthetic membrane to seal bleeding wounds, as the membranes will fall off again when the wound hemorrhages. Bandage Used at the end of an operation, to be placed precisely from one end of the surgical cut to the other. The area must be disinfected with antibiotic gel prior to bandage application to receive full points for a well-placed bandage. Bandages are also used in the First Response section of Trauma Team, though it is used to secure splints or IVs. The bandage does not appear in the player's inventory throughout the main part of the operation, and is only introduced when it is needed after suturing and disinfecting the stitches. Magnification Placed in the ultrasound slot when necessary, the magnification tool works with a single click in Second Opinion, drawing a circle in Under the Knife, and moving the pointer/stylus to the edges of the screen in the remaining three games. Must be used when available, as operations cannot be performed successfully when attempting to use other tools without first using magnification. Be aware of situations that might be outside the field of view when using this tool. Pen Light/Lighter Used in one of Naomi Kimishima's "Z" operations, it will illuminate only a small area of the patient's organs while working in a dark area. It is also used in Under the Knife 2 when Derek Stiles and Angie Thompson are kidnapped by two of the members of Delphi. At those points, it is used to fix a broken arm while in a car, and when in the cell to get a solid visual on the locks. The cigarette lighter is used in a similar fashion during a New Blood operation on Rose Devereaux. Camera Flash Used in Kimishima's mission after the pen light fails. The flash will provide temporary light to the whole area only for a few seconds. Try to memorize where problem areas lie, as repeated use of the flash bulb will deduct points from the operation score at the end. Flashes also occur during a televised operation in Under The Knife 2 and cause the screen to go completely white, altough it does not hinder the surgery very much, it can be a distraction, as is said during the briefing. Air Compressor A unique tool used during operations against the Neo-GUILT Sige. Used to disperse the gas created by the Neo-GUILT, the air compressor is utilized by blowing into the microphone on the DS. Wire Wires are provided during appendectomy operations, used to tie up the appendix so it can be excised and removed. Healing Touch An ability that Dr. Stiles gained when he tried to save a patient that suffered a cardiac arrest in the event of a car crash. This ability slows down time so the user can have time to eliminate the problem in the patient's body, or perhaps does other things depending on the character being used. The Healing Touch can be activated by drawing a star on the DS screen, or while holding the Z and B buttons, and depending on how well the star is drawn the duration of the Healing Touch may last longer. It is important to note, however, that the Healing Touch may only be used once per operation, and for final operations, it must be saved for the end. Using the Healing Touch in some operations (especially Triti operations) will deprive the player of Special bonuses too. In Under the Knife 2, the Healing Touch can also be activated by pressing the L or R buttons, and drawing a star. Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion Category:Trauma Center: New Blood Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 Category:Trauma Team Category:Medical Terms and Procedures